plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Bananasaurus Rex
Mega-Grow |Tribe = Banana Animal Plant |Traits = Double Strike |Abilities = When you draw a card: '''This gets +1 /+1 . |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = She's a banana first and a dinosaur second. But it's a close second.}} '''Bananasaurus Rex is a premium legendary plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Mega-Grow class. It costs 4 to play, and has 3 /3 . It has the Double Strike trait., and its ability gives it +1 /+1 whenever the Plant Hero draws a card. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribes:' Banana Animal Plant *'Traits:' Double Strike *'Abilities: When you draw a card: '''This gets +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description ''She's a banana first and a dinosaur second. But it's a close second. Strategies With While it is initially not the most cost effective plant, it can become very strong in the late game. Try to increase its power by using cards that allows the player to draw more cards, like Flourish and Holo-Flora. Bananasaurus Rex also acts as an alternative Repeater, but it does not benefit from Torchwood. However, Team-Up plants like Torchwood can protect it in the early turns, because it is weak at the beginning of the game. Use Flourish to draw more cards to boost it. Party Thyme is a good choice too, since Bananasaurus Rex does a bonus attack, causing it to draw cards to boost Bananasaurus Rex. However, it is weak, so make sure to protect Party Thyme. Other plants that can also draw cards like Sage Sage and Bean Counter can also boost it. Mayflower giving the player a card upon hitting the zombie hero can also boost Bananasaurus Rex's stats. Keeping a received superpower works too because it counts as drawing a card. Flourish, Re-Peat Moss, and Bananasaurus Rex and possibly Party Thyme together are a great combo. When you play Flourish, Bananasaurus Rex will gain +2 /+2 while Re-Peat Moss attacks. Then, Party Thyme will draw a card, boosting Bananasaurus Rex's stats again. Later on, it will draw once more from Re-Peat Moss' ability. Against The player should target this plant before it grows too powerful, as it also grows when other plant cards let them draw more cards. This can occasionally be very hard to do if lots of cards are drawn. However, the turn it's used can be troublesome to deal with if not boosted. This is because most tricks cannot deal with this efficiently, and will need support. In addition, brains will likely be spent, and there will be no time for tricks. Electrobolt can easily defeat this before anything happens. The Smash could also use Slammin' Smackdown as well. If it gets out of control, use instant kill cards like Rocket Science, Locust Swarm, Deadly zombies, or Zombot Sharktronic Sub to destroy it. If none of these options are available, destroy plants that give the opposing hero more cards such as Mayflower or Party Thyme to slow the process of boosting the Bananasaurus Rex. Unless necessary (such as boosting it to use Rocket Science), do not use Regifting Zombie when there is a Bananasaurus Rex or it will gain +2 /+2 unless you have a plan to destroy it afterwards. Gallery Bananasaurus_Rex_statistics.png|Statistics BananasaurusRexPvZHCard.jpg|Card Trivia *It is one of the five plants that are based on a banana, the other four being Brainana, Banana Tree, Banana Launcher and Banana (an unused plant in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars). **It is also the only one of these that is female according to flavor text. **Of these, it is one of the two banana cards in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. The other is Brainana. **Additionally, it is the only banana tribe card in the Mega-Grow class. *It is the only animal card in the Mega-Grow class. *In the release trailer, its tongue is red. However, it is vanilla-colored in-game. **Also, in the trailer, it is seen eating a Zombie, however it leaps up and bites them instead in the game. *It does not boost itself when the player draws a card at the start of every turn. This was probably to prevent it from being a hybrid between Pea Pod and Repeater that does not benefit from Torchwood or The Podfather. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants Category:Mega-Grow plants Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Banana cards Category:Animal cards